1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to calibrate an output frequency of an oscillator.
2. Description of Related Art
An ultra low power wireless transmission and reception device is used in a low power communication field, for example, a wireless sensor node communication system, a telemetry communication system, and other similar systems, in which a battery faces restrictions in terms of a size and an exchange. In the low power communication field, a frequency synthesizer, for example, a phase-locked loop (PLL) and a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) consume most power.
To reduce power consumption in the low power wireless communication field, a structural element that would normally require a large amount of power may need to be re-configured so that it uses a reduced amount of power. Also, to implement the ultra low power wireless transmission and reception device, power consumption in the frequency synthesizer is reduced.